Perfect World
by Courvoisier
Summary: Amber's world was perfect, until someone she least expected walks back into her life. Amber Corny


**_AN: Dedicated to Writergirl2003, get better soon! Enjoy! I'm not going to give you many hints towards whats happening like I usually do. Thank you readers and reviewers for taking your time to read, and review! Just to make it clear, it is Amber/Corny!_**

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** Hairspray! Yeah, not mine.**_

"Morning Brenda!" Amber called cheerfully as she walked into the diner, it was 7 AM and the diner was going to open within the next half hour. A smile lite up her pale face, blue eyes shining happily. Brenda smiled and greeted her as she walked in. Amber had changed so much over the last three years of her life. After she lost the Miss Teenage Hairspay pageant back in 62' she graduated and almost immediately moved to a small apartment in south Baltimore, shortly after she got a full time job at the local diner. She was so happy with her job, everyone loved her. She had transformed into a beautiful, kind and caring young girl. A couple months after she had been informed Brenda Wheeler would be working there also, the two had grown rather close. They both had been dancers in the Corny Collins show, when they had been teens they never had really gotten along but as time passed they both had matured.

Amber leaned against the counter, pursing her lips slightly. Her hands resting on her hips, Brenda walked behind her.

"Hey Amber, what's up. You look really lost," She asked with a frown. Her brow furrowing slightly, brown eyes lightened with concern.

"I'm fine, I've just been thinking," Amber replied honestly.

"About?.."

"Link." Was her honest reply.

"Why? You deserve better, you never loved each other!" Brenda exclaimed angrily, Link was no good. He loved that big white whale Tracy.

"No! Not like that, I mean I wonder what happened to him," Amber commented.

"Yeah, and the rest of the council."

"AND WE'RE OFF!" A voice screamed across the stage, the council members dashed off to their own little groups to gossip. Corny walked off the stage, entering his dressing room he slumped down on the chair. Loosening his tie, he sighed. Pushing a glace of water to his lips, he sipped the liquid slowly. Link walked to the door, knocking than letting himself in.

"You okay there Corny?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting old," He commented with a laugh.

Link stifled a laugh, "No your not! You're looking great! I was just worried you almost fell today, you looked really lost!" He lied slightly, Corny was definitely getting older. He was having a harder time keeping up with all the kids. Link noticed it a lot, he almost fell today too. Doing a move he had been doing for almost three years.

"Ah, I'm fine!"

"Okay!" Link said, his eyes wandering around the room. He noticed a picture of the cast from 1962, he sighed. Walking up to it. He let his fingers fall over the slender blond girls figure. "Amber."

"Yeah, I wonder how she is," Corny asked, stepping behind him.

Link nodded, mind bustling in thought. "I better get going, Trace and I have a date later tonight. Later Corny!" he called as he walked out. Corny shook his head, a smile peeled across his face. He laughed, teens these days. His wind wandered back to the spoiled beautiful young girl, Amber.

A couple weeks later, Corny had been visiting a cousin out of down. On his way back, he noticed a small diner. His stomach growling, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since 9 Am, it was now 2 PM. He pulled into the diner parking lot. Entering he sat down at a booth, waiting for a waitress.

"Hey Amber, you know what. It would be scary is we ran into someone from the council," Brenda said with a laugh.

Amber nodded, and laughed. She noticed Brenda gasped, staring a man in a booth. "What?" She asked, standing beside her. Trying to get on her toes to see what the taller girl saw.

"Oh my dear god. Amber... It's Corny," She whispered, vocals quivering.

"Corny Collins!?" She whisper yelled, eyes widened.

"No duh! You go serve him!"

"NO!" Amber whispered loudly.

"YES! You didn't have sex with him!"

"NO WAY!!" Amber exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"YES!!"

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS! It solves everything!" Amber said firmly, Brenda agreed. "Rock, paper, scissors!" The two spoke in unison, Brenda laughed as a frown peeled across Amber's face. Amber's hand was clenched in a fish. Brenda's slim hand was flat out. She glared at Brenda. Brenda quickly removed her name tag. Not wanting him to know who it is. Amber nodded, letting a fake smile set on her face as she walked out.

"Hello sir, may I take your order?" She asked politely, drawing a note pad and a pencil from her pocket.

Corny nodded, eying her suspiciously. She smiled nervously, laughing slightly. Blue eyes wandering around, refusing to meet his. He scanned her for a name tag, nothing. He frowned,

"May I ask your name first?" He asked.

"Erm..My..Name? Oh yes, of course. My name is... Tammy! Yes! Tammy, may I take your order?"

Brenda sat there, watching Amber. Laughing, she sipped her coke as she watched. Very amused by the whole situation.

"Hello, Tammy. I'm Corny.." He said surely, he recognized this girl. Trying to add a name to her face. "I'll have a coke, and a cheese burger please."

"Kay!" Amber squeaked as she hurried away, high heels clicking as she walked off. A couple minutes later she served him, smiling politely. Refusing to let their eyes meet. He frowned, he knew she was familiar. Sighing heavily, he sipped his coke. Watching as she walked away, he ate his meal quickly in silence. When she took his bill and he left he finally knew who that girl was.

"Amber Von Tussle..." He whispered. His eyes looking at her, what had happened? She had been such a pretty girl, now she worked a diner?

That night he laid in bed, confusion swirling in his mind. He fell asleep that night deciding one thing.

He was going to find out what happened.


End file.
